


Drunk Texts #3

by VitaLupum



Series: Drunk Texting [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Texting, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and the adventures of hungover Jay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Texts #3

            Jay lay on the couch. He felt dreadful; his head pounded, and his tongue felt like someone had superglued carpet onto it. Hangovers sucked, and the duck that was currently in the back garden quacking at random intervals was not helping. He personally wished Alex or Tim were back so they could get him nice, refreshing drinks and he didn’t have to stand up.

            His phone buzzed, and he picked it up.

            ‘ _is tim hlo sea how u lick it’_

           He blinked. Oh lord, Tim drunk. That would be an experience for whoever was dealing with him. His phone blinked again.

            ‘ _jay i diddonut ignor ur3 txts pls talc to mi :(‘_

_Tim, you are clearly very drunk. I apologise for yesterday. Please don’t text me, my head hurts.’_

_'menby ur brian is falled out’_

           Jay sighed and shoved the phone at the other end of the sofa. It vibrated again, and he snatched it up.

            ‘ **halo is alz tem is arly drink lol x’**

           ‘ _Please stop texting me.’_

           ‘ **no bx u a duck xx’**

           ‘ _jey amy is dansen in mi als is givn bad face luk wat do’_

           ‘ **j amy s slut how fix x** ’

            ‘ _With a hammer. Please go away._ ’

            ‘ **asdeoksewrgewrg** ’

            ‘ _What?’_

            There was no reply, and Jay managed to get an entire ten minutes of peace before his phone went again.

            ‘ **sry time pncaed4 me in eys glases r pretzel xxxxxxxxxxx** ’

            ‘ _Tim punched you?_ ’

            ‘ _jay amy is big hoar alx kikd me 44325345 numbers are all funny_ ’

            Jay turned his phone off.


End file.
